ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman
The Batman is the first film in The Batman Film Series, which reboots Batman following Christopher Nolan's trilogy. It has Batman return to a more fantasy-type style, while still maintaining the darker atmosphere.Zach Snyder shall direct with John Williams doing the score.It is set to be released on February 8, 2015. Cast * Ryan Gosling as Batman/Bruce Wayne *John Hurt as Alfred *Bryan Cranston as Commisioner Gordon *Rachel Bilson as Vicki Vale *Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange *Johnny Depp as The Riddler *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Michael Madsen as Harvey Bullock *Zoe Saldana as Renee Montoya *Emma Stone as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Zoe Saldana as Amanda Waller *Chandler Riggs as Young Bruce Wayne (opeining credits) *Jim Caviezel as Thomas Wayne (opening credits) *Madeleine Stowe as Martha Wayne (opening credits) *Joel Courtney as Young Dick Grayson/Robin (flashbacks only) *Ian Somerhalder as Current Day Dick Grayson/Nightwing (cameo) *Alan Rickman as Man in shadows (uncredited) Plot The films begins with an eight year old Bruce wayne witnessing the death of his parents by Joe chill he is then taking in by Butler Alfred Pennyworth.It then goes 15 years into the future where Bruce is at a big Confrence in seattle where he tries to tempt the board of directors to let Wayne enterprise make Atom bombs uneccseful the first day Bruce leaves in a limo with Alfred driving but the limo is Ambushed by Terrorist to what bruce beleaves they knock out Alfred and Bruce and take them into one of there trucks where they drive off.Bruce wakes up and is questioned by a man who is blurred out until it is reaveled to be Hugo Strange.When strange askes him for the Codes to all of Wayne Techs Armoured Personel,Bruce denise all questions a tactic he learned from his father when Hugo is done questioning he reveals alfred still unconcius in a capsule which is then droped.Forcing bruce to talk.Hugo tells Bruce that he is a coward he cares about the people around him just like his father did (implying that he knew Thomas Wayne)Bruce know realising what Hugo has done is droped from the plane. Plumiting to his doom he manages to escape his torture chair and drops in to the sea where he is rescued by fisherman who take him ashore he wakes up in a small villa where they have prepared a meal for him he enjoys his meal and sleeps with one of the locals.when he wakes up the next day he rembers strange and alfred he then hears some locals talking about a Alien landing a couple miles north of the villa he sets out on a Motorbike to the landing which has dug deep in the ground to a cave full of bats,Bruce tries to scale down but bats rip up his harness and he falls half way down to the cave rembering he is afraid of bats and to be careful because there might be loads more.Getting a better look at the "Alien Landing" he realises its a Capsule containing Alfred Bruce opens it and pulls out a weak Alfred cradelling him in his arms Meanwhile Hugo Strange pulls up at Belle Reve where Amanda Waller Meets him outside stating he came back early from his Holiday he asks here if he can see Project Nigma visiting him in his cell he satdates him and some guards working undercover place him in a container and wheel him out to the back of the prison strange allowing a false Nigmain the cell then removing all fottage of him knocking out riddler and putting a false one in.Bruce and Alfred return to the Villa where Bruce places him on his bed for him to sleep Bruce thinks about how he wants his revenge and then thinks about fear and his fear is afterall Bats. The Next two days Bruce and Alfred clean out the cave so that its neat they build path ways and walls with help from some builders from the villa they invent the first batcave Bruce then calls some tech air drops from Wayne tech reaviling gadgets like mini grenades Grapiling guns and other gleragets along with a Black jumpsuit with a ski mask he then returns to America unknown to the world that Bruce Wayne is alive he starts off taking out small robberies and thugs while Edward Nigma makes a name for himself as The Riddler when bruce finds people trying to break in to Wayne Manor Bruce realises they Vandilised his Fathers stasue outraged he stalks the Buegalars who realise they are being followed he states he is Batman before knocking them out.Bruce goes to his Father old Friend Lucius Fox he tells him about everything about Strange,Alfred and him being captured and how he needs Gadgets to become Batman while foxs starts preparing the suit Bruce returns to the vila and starts training for batman when he is complete he returns to Gotham and Dons Batman he then goes on a spree of taking criminals to prison.Joe chill tries to rob a bank and succedes he then runs outside and is takeld by Batman who drops him off in Belle Reve Batman tries to escape but is stun by a stun gun and drops right between a row of cells filled with inmates who want to kill Batman when he opens his eyes he is being circled by Riddler and Hugo strange he then tries to tackle strange but is electrocuted by Riddler who then realese the inmates who then beat Bruce while Riddler forces a scared Vikki Vale to report on the scene batman is nearly killed when he hears an inmate say whoever you are batman your Parents hate you.No outraged Bruce attacks all inmates and then throws something in the air they ask what it is and he replies Friends before throwing a smoke bomb on the floor and a wave of bats attack the Inmates he runs after Strange and riddler he finnaly reaches them but there is a standoff batman tells riddler he wants strange and he can go but riddler replies you cant have him before shooting strange in his chest killing him Batman now outraged attacks riddler and the two have a one on one fight but Batman wins and takes him to Aekham Asylum.Batman is held to be a Vigilante but to some a Hero,Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and explains to the City what happend to him he returns to Wayne Manor with Fox and Alfred and stand in front of a Construtction sight bulding to What Bruce,Alfred and fox now as the First Offical Batcave. In the Mid-Credits scene the camera shows Strange"s Dead body but the Real Strange stands over it while a man in the shadows tells him are you happy now that you we didnt let the real you go Hugo looks up and says yes Costume After spending 8 months, the makers of the film fianlly decided on a costume for the film. Sequel At the 2014 Philedelphia Comic Con, Rachel Bilson annaounced that she was reprising her role as Vicki Vale in a sequel.The Batman: Gotham Knights will be the title of the film Ownership This page was created by Shepard78 and TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permission. Category:Batman Category:Movies